A Different Kind of Hero
by jntvfreak24
Summary: When McGee goes missing, the team realizes that the main suspect from their last case has McGee spooked about a woman that he knew from college. The team has to figure out where is Tim. However when a teenaged girl sends a message of distress to them, the team realizes that the girl is braver than she looks and she saves McGee.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Period!

Prologue

In a small town in North Carolina, a young 17 year old girl is walking towards her final class of the day, advanced chemistry. She sighs as she walks in the classroom. She has long reddish blonde hair and green eyes. She has geeky glasses and braces on her teeth. 'Although I enjoy Advanced Chemistry, I really can't stand the teacher. It's like a blessing and a curse'. The teenage girl thought to herself as the teacher is teaching a new lesson to her students.

The teacher has short honey brown hair and gray blue eyes as she wears a business like suit with short heels. She looks at her students as they are taking notes on the class. She notices the teenage girl taking extensive notes. 'There is a studious student just like my love once was'. The teacher thought to herself.

After class, the students in her advance chemistry class are released. A guy went up to the red headed teen. "Hey Laura, do you think Ms. Heatherfield is some sort of psycho lady"? The guy asks the student named Laura. "Yeah, she is crazy, Tommy". Laura said to him.

Tommy has spiky brown hair and brown eyes, and he has a muscule shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. "Honestly, every single day, she calls me Timothy and not by my actual name. I don't know how in sweet heavens name I am suppose to go a full year with her, Laura". Tommy said to Laura.

Another guy looks at his two classmates. "Who knows, maybe something will happen that will get her fired or locked up in a mental institution". The guy said to them. Tommy grins at the guy. "I hear you on that man". Tommy said to his male classmate.

Laura walks out to the student parking lot. She notices her teacher walking towards a building off campus. 'I wonder what is she doing in that building. She goes there every single day'. Laura thought to herself as she gets in to car and drives home.

In the house, it is appears to be a simple two story house. Ms. Heatherfield is in the downstairs basement of the building. She sees a kit of items inside of a box. She grabs the box and head up stairs to the living room and puts the box on the coffee table. She then went to her room upstairs revealing pictures and recent news articles of Timothy McGee. "Oh Timothy love, you and I will be reunited, and there is nothing you can do to stop me". Ms. Heatherfield said to herself as she went down stairs and grabs the box. She went down to her dark colored van. Ms. Heatherfield makes sure she everything that she needed including the items in the box and a wheelchair. She makes a call to a man as she heads out the door.

"Hello", the man said to Ms. Heatherfield. "Are you free for tonight, I am going to get my truest love tonight". Ms. Heatherfield said to the man. The man sighs as he doesn't want to do this. "Alright Ms. Heatherfield, my partner is already suspicious of me at work". The man said to Ms. Heatherfield. Ms. Heatherfield rolls her eyes. "Just be ready in ten minutes". Ms. Heatherfield said as she hangs up the phone.

Ms. Heatherfield drives over to a house in a good neighborhood. The man is outside of his house. He has short black hair and blue green eyes. He has an all black outfit on. Ms. Heatherfield sees the man waiting on her. "Get in, let's go", Ms. Heatherfield said to the man as he sighs and gets in the car and drives away.

In DC,

Team Gibbs has recently finished up a case where the team is solving a murder of a petty officer. The only witness to the horrible crime is his 12 year old sister who saw the man killing her brother. Ziva got close and attached to the girl because she and the girl has a lot of things in common. Plus after the case is over, the girl is living with their older sister and husband. Right now the team is finishing up the mound of paper work from the case.

"Bad date as a motive for murder, I think I have seen it all". Tony said as he is finishing up his paper work. Ziva looks at Tony. "It's not a good reason to kill someone I would agree with you, Tony". Ziva said to Tony. She looks at McGee who is unusually quiet as he silently finishes his paper work.

"Are you alright, McGee"? Ziva asks Tim with a worried look on her face. Tim looks at Ziva. "Uh, yeah I am fine, Ziva". Tim said to Ziva as he is working on his paper work. Ziva turns to Tony. Tony looks at McGee. "Come on McGeek, what's eating you"? Tony asks McGee.

Tim looks at Tony with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Just leave me be, Tony". McGee said to Tony. Then Gibbs walks in the room and realizing what time it is. "Go home and come back refreshed in the morning". Gibbs said to his team.

Tony and Ziva grab their stuff from their desks as they head towards the elevators. Gibbs looks at McGee. "Did you hear me, McGee"? Gibbs asks McGee. McGee looks at Gibbs. "Yeah, I am not done with the paper work just yet boss". McGee said to Gibbs.

Gibbs look at McGee. "Paper work will be here in the morning, McGee". Gibbs said to McGee. McGee sighs as he puts his pen down as he grabs his stuff. He went towards the elevator. "McGee, my door is always open to talk". Gibbs said to McGee. McGee nods as he gets on the elevators. Gibbs looks at McGee as his infamous gut is cringing that something might be wrong.

McGee is driving home towards his apartment in Silver Springs. He can't help but wonder about the most recent case as they were talking to the main suspect on their most recent case.

Flashback

Gibbs is looking at the suspect that killed the naval petty officer. Gibbs has that infamous stare in his eyes as he looks at the prime suspect. "Why did you do it"? Gibbs as the second class officer. The guy looks at Gibbs as he breaks. "Look, Jamie is my wing man, and one of the wing man's duties to hook me up with a hot chick. However he set me with a psycho lady that called me Timothy all night long. She is mental to the core". The second class officer said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at the guy. "Who is this psycho lady you are referring to"? Gibbs asks the guy. He looks at Gibbs. "Her name is Nicole Heatherfield. After that horrible date, I went over there to talk with him. He said he was sorry but I lost it with him and killed him. His sister wasn't suppose to be home. She just had to be there and seen the entire thing". The guy said to Gibbs.

From the behind the glass, Tim has a shocked look on his face as he heard that name before. 'It can't be her. Anyone but her'. McGee thought to himself.

End flashback

Tim arrives at his apartment complex tired and exhausted as he parks his car in the parking lot of the complex. It is dark outside as he grabs his work bag from the car. He doesn't notice a dark colored van in the parking lot as he walk towards the elevators.

"Excuse me, I need some help", a female's voice that catches Tim's attention. Tim turns around and notice a woman with beautiful hair looking frantic. Tim walk towards the woman. "Is something wrong", Tim asks the woman. The woman looks at Tim. "Yes, my van has a flat, and it's getting late. I need some help changing the tire". The woman said to Tim.

Tim looks at the woman. "Sure alright, I will help you. Which tire is it"? Tim asks the woman. "It's the back passenger side". The woman said to Tim. Tim sighs as he has to wait to get into his apartment has to wait a while longer.

Tim and the woman walk over to the woman's van. Tim gets down on his knees to check out the tire. "Are you sure the tire is flat, miss"? Tim asks the woman. However just as he is about to turn around, the man grabs McGee from behind and puts a gag over his nose and mouth. McGee tries to struggle in the man's grip, but McGee went out cold. The woman opens the back of the van, and the man places Tim in the wheelchair as he duck tapes his wrists to the arm of the chair.

The man closes the back of the van as the woman grabs McGee's work bag, id, badge, gun, cell phone, and keys and placed them in his car. She leaves behind a note and the gag that was used on McGee. The woman gets back in the van and drives away to their hideout in North Carolina.

End prologue


	2. Chapter 2

A different kind of hero

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Something amiss

In DC at NCIS Headquarters

Tony is in a happy mood as he walks in the bull pen. He looks at Ziva as she notice that McGee has not made it in yet. "Have you seen McGee this morning"? Ziva asks Tony. Tony looks at Ziva. "Now that you mention it, I have not seen the McLate this morning". Tony said to Ziva.

Ziva looks at Tony. "Tony did you pick up something odd about McGee yesterday"? Ziva asks Tony with a concern look on her face. Tony looks at her with deep though. "Now that you mention it, McGee did have that concern look on his face, and we couldn't pry it out from him like we always do". Tony said to Ziva.

Gibbs walk in the bull pin. "Where is McGee"? Gibbs asks Tony and Ziva. Ziva looks at Gibbs. "I have called him ten times on his land and cell phone, and I didn't get an answer". Ziva said to Gibbs. Tony looks at Gibbs. "Perhaps McLate is still sleeping", Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at them. "Go over there ad get him up", Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva. Tony and Ziva grab their gear as they leave the office. However Gibbs's gut is telling him that something is very wrong.

Tony and Ziva arrive at McGee's apartment complex. "If McGee is truly here sleeping then I am going to headslap him silly". Tony said to Ziva. Ziva sees McGee's car in the parking lot. "You might get to do that, Tony". Ziva said to Tony as he parks the car.

As they walk towards the elevator, Ziva looks in McGee's car and notices McGee's work things, keys, the note, and the cloth in a locked car. "Tony, since when McGee lock his keys in the car"? Ziva asks Tony. Tony's eyebrow rises as he notices the items in McGee's car. "That is a bit unusual. Plus McGee doesn't lock his keys in the car". Tony said to Ziva.

They went up the elevator to McGee's apartment. Ziva pulls out her key to McGee's apartment. As Tony and Ziva went inside of the apartment, they are greeted by McGee's dog, Jethro. Ziva notices that it is whining for McGee. Tony looks around in the apartment. "Come on McGee, this isn't funny". Tony said as he looks in McGee's bedroom.

Tony and Ziva couldn't find any sign of McGee at the apartment. "Tony, the apartment looks like McGee never made it to his apartment. Plus his stuff including two odd things are in there as well. We better call Gibbs". Ziva said to Tony. Tony looks at Ziva and nods in agreement. Ziva calls up Gibbs.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs sees his cell phone ringing for him. "Yeah Gibbs", Gibbs said to Ziva. "McGee isn't home, and there are unusual items in his car". Ziva states to Gibbs. Gibbs is grabbing his sig and jacket. "What about his apartment"? Gibbs asks Ziva. "It looks like everything is in order with the exception for his dog who is whining for McGee. It looked like McGee never made it home". Ziva said to Gibbs.

Gibbs sighs as his infamous gut is right about McGee. "Ziva call Metro to secure the crime scene. Tell DiNozzo to get witness statements if anyone heard what happened. Don't touch anything, I am on the way". Gibbs said to Ziva as he leaves the office.

Gibbs arrives at McGee's apartment complex as Metro is guarding the place. Gibbs went towards Tony and Ziva as they gather evidence from the scene. "What do we got"? Gibbs asks them.

Tony looks at Gibbs. "There was no witnesses Boss. People were asleep. Who ever did this must have been really quiet". Tony said to Gibbs. Ziva looks at Gibbs. "There isn't any tire tracks pulling out from the apartment complex either. The drivers didn't speed off from the scene". Ziva said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks around in the area wondering what could have happened to McGee. He notices a tow truck getting McGee's car up on the vehicle to be transported to NCIS. "Abby is going to freak when she sees McGee's car in evidence garage". Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tony as he knows it's true.

He went up to Jethro (the dog) as it didn't do anything wrong this time. Gibbs went to pets the dog. "Don't worry, we will find him". Gibbs said to the dog as it licks Gibbs's hand.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A different kind of Hero

Chapter 2: Something Amiss in North Carolina

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, Period.

It is 6:45 am as the dark colored van arrives at a normal appearing building just off school campus. At the school student parking lot, Laura arrives to school early as she sees the car pulling up to the strange building. She pulls out her cell phone as she is making a video of what she is seeing. She sees her teacher and her dad's partner bringing out an out cold man bound on a wheelchair to that building.

'I always knew my teacher is weird, but this is wrong. Plus the man that's with her is my dad's partner at work. He is one of the most trusted detectives next to my dad in this city. I can't go to him or any other cop in the city because they trust him. He always had my dad's back, and my dad trust him with his life. I can't tell him that his most loyal partner is a dirty cop. In fact, who am I going to tell. My mom once told me to always keep secrets to myself, if I have to tell a secret, it will be to one person there isn't a second person. What ever that means'. Laura thought to herself as she completes the video. Laura went inside of the school building.

Inside of the building, Nicole and the man brings Tim to the basement. It appears like a one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room. The man looks at Nicole. "Now, so what are going to him now that you have him". The man said to Nicole. Nicole looks at the man. "He and I will catch up after 15 long years, Dan. However I will need you again tonight so we can transfere him to the school basement. I want my love to be close to me that way I can keep my loving eye on him". Nicole said to Dan.

Dan looks at Nicole. "How are you going to do that? You know the school has security camera in the school parking lot". Dan said to Nicole. Nicole glares at Dan. "I was once a computer programmer, and I graduated from MIT . I can send a computer virus to the schools security system, and with the schools lack of good security guards, I can sneak my love in the school's basement". Nicole said to Dan.

Dan sighs as he doesn't want to do this. "Look Nicole, I will be here around midnight to help you with this so you can be happy with your once college love. He is the one that put that restraining order against you back in college". Dan said to Nicole. Nicole looks at Dan. "Yes when he broke my heart, I wanted to have him. If he didn't got together with Victoria and got her pregnant, I would be a happily married woman to him right now, and Laura would be my daughter". Nicole said to Dan.

Dan sighs as he understands that he dumped her. "Look sis, why are you doing this"? Dan asks Nicole. Nicole looks at Dan. "Last week, I got a letter saying that the restraining order against me has been dropped since I haven't gone near Timothy or contacted him since the day he placed the restraining order against me. With that restraining order gone, my plan of being with him can be a reality". Nicole said to Dan.

Dan sighs as he realizes that his sister has gone too far in this. "Like I said sis, I am going to be here at midnight". Dan said as he leaves the house. Nicole looks at Tim as he is still bound to the wheelchair. "I will be back my love". Nicole said to Tim as she go change into her work clothes. She grabs her labtop and work bag as she head towards the school.

Tim is slowly coming around as he opens his eyes. 'Ugg, my head feels like a thousands pounds. Ok Tim think how did I get into this mess. I was heading towards the elevator. I heard a woman's voice with beautiful hair. Ok a woman what did she look like. She looked familiar but her hair misplaced her face, so it must have been a wig. She claimed that her tire is flat. The tire wasn't flat at all. Oh great Tim, you fell for a ruse. Tony will never let you live it down. You were focused enough on the tire that someone came from behind. You didn't see the attacker. Come on Tim, you got to fight back'. Tim thought to himself.

Tim looks around in the basement. 'This is weird. It looks like an small apartment'. Tim thought to himself as he looks around from the wheelchair. He sees a picture on the table of him and Nicole from their college days. 'No, anyone but her. I got the letter last week, and my lawyer told me that there is nothing I could do since she hasn't gone near me in the last 15 years, and plus she has not harrassed me. I only hope that Gibbs and the others find me'. Tim thought to himself as he struggles in his bounds. It proves to be useless as he sighs in wondering when he is going to be rescued.

At school, Laura notices how strange her teacher, Ms. Heatherfield is acting. Laura looks at her teacher coming out from a door that leads to the basement of the school. 'Thats odd, why is Ms. Heatherfield acting like she is high on something. Plus what is she doing down there anyways. Everyone knows that the basement is abandoned and hardly no one goes down there'. Laura thought to herself.

Ms. Heatherfield went to her classroom and closes the door on the classroom. She pulls out her labtop computer as she finishes working on the virus for the security system. She puts the virus on to her flash drive device. She puts her computer in her work bag as she leaves the classroom with the flash drive and her labtop.

It is getting close to lunch time as she got access to the school security system in the main office. The school admitstators and office workers are out to lunch. She hooks up her flash drive to the computer in the school security system. She over rides the system as it is down with the virus. Ms. Heatherfield calmly leaves the office with her labtop and flash drive. However Laura also sees Ms. Heatherfield leaving the office, and little does she know that the flash drive falls to the ground. 'Thats strange, what's Ms. Heatherfield doing in the office, and why did she leave from the side door'. Laura thought to her self as she picks up the flash drive. 'This must belong to Ms. Heatherfield. Something tells me that she is hiding something but the question is what'. Laura thought to herself as she went towards the lunch room.

Later on during class

Ms. Heatherfield is teaching her last class of the day. The students in her class notice that Ms. Heatherfield isn't her calm and demeanor self. 'Where is it? I had it when I left the main office. My plans will be ruined if one of my students found it. No stay calm about this. There is no way that a student will figure out what's on the flash drive. It will take an advanced computer programmer like me to figure out what's on it'. Ms. Heatherfield thought to herself.

Tommy looks at Laura who has a puzzled look on her face as she glares at Ms. Heatherfield. He doesn't bug Laura about it as he continues on his class work.

The school bell rings as the students are let out for the day. Tommy went up to Laura. "Hey Laura, wait up", Tommy said to Laura. Laura looks at Tommy. "Tommy, I thought you have a sports thing to get to". Laura said to Tommy. Tommy sighs as he knows that Laura isn't into football like the rest of the school is. "Laura the state playoff game isn't till Friday, and it's a four hour long ride to where the game is being played out. Are you ok, you look like you have seen something". Tommy asks Laura.

Laura looks at Tommy with a small smile. "I am fine Tommy. If you need help with the Advance Chem homework, you give me a text alright". Laura said to Tommy. Tommy has a perplexed look on his face. "Yeah sure, is it just me or does Ms. Heatherfield look happy like as did something crazy"? Tommy asks Laura.

Laura looks at Tommy. "I think it might be you, Tommy. She is always has a crazy look on her face". Laura said to Tommy. Tommy sighs as he is curious on what's going on with his friend. "Laura, you tell me if something is bothering you". Tommy said to Laura. Laura nods to Tommy. "I will Tommy. I have to get going to work. Mr. Twiz has me working on computers and he is a genius with computer programming". Laura said as she walks out from the school building. Tommy smirks as he knows that Mr. Twiz is a computer genius.

Laura went towards her car as she notices her teacher going in the same side door from early this morning. She looks at the flash drive in her hands. She gets in her car and drives away to her work place.

In the house, Nicole walks down to the basement. She smiles as she sees Tim awake. "Hello Timothy love, I am back". Nicole said to Timothy. McGee looks at Nicole. "Nicole, I should have known you are behind this". Tim said to her as he is still struggling in his bounds. Nicole has a happy and crazy smile on her face. "Oh Timothy love, you and I have a lot to talk and catching up to do". Nicole said to Tim. McGee glares at her as he knows he is in a whole lot of trouble.

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Kind Of Hero

Chapter 3: Secrets Within Tim

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, period.

At NCIS, the team is wondering what could be McGee be hiding from them. Tony is looking through McGee's phone records and credit card bills. Ziva couldn't help but wonder how could someone snatch her friend in the middle of the night.

Ziva looks at Tony. "Tony, I thought McGee is done with hiding things from us". Ziva said to Tony. Tony looks at Ziva. "I thought so too with the book thing, but what's McSecret newest secret that he is keeping from us"? Tony asks Ziva.

Gibbs walks in the room. "Have you found anything to uncover the secret, DiNozzo"? Gibbs asks Tony. Tony looks at Gibbs as he grabs the clicker for the plasma screen. "I have looked through McSecret's file and phone records. I did find a number to a lawyer in Massachusetts last week. The call lasted about 20 minutes. The call must have been really important to last that long. Plus in April 1995, McGee was a witness to an assault. According to the police report, McGee saw his friend getting beat up by McGee's ex girlfriend because of a restraining order papers being served to her that day. McGee got his friend to safety and he defending his friend from his exgirlfriend until the police came". Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs sees the old police file on the screen. "Who was the restraining order being served on"? Gibbs asks Tony. Tony looks at Gibbs. "Nicole Heatherfield, plus the lawyer is coming in to talk". Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tony. "Who was Tim defending"? Gibbs asks Tony. Tony looks at Gibbs. "The friend's name was Victoria Stevenson". Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tony. "Call Ms. Stevenson in for an interview", Gibbs said to Tony. Tony looks at Gibbs. "Boss, Victoria Stevenson passed away in a hit and run accident caused by a drunk driver in November 1996 in Crystal Cove North Carolina. The case is solved and the guy is still in jail". Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tony as his gut is churning about two unrelated cases are connected to McGee's past. "Ziva get information on Nicole Hearherfield. Tony let me know when that lawyer arrives here". Gibbs said to them as his phone rings.

"Gibbs, I need you in my lab, ASAP. I got a something for you". Abby frantically said to Gibbs. "I will be right down". Gibbs said to Abby as he went down to her lab.

In Abby's lab, it was quiet and her music isn't playing like it normally is. "Abbs what do you got"? Gibbs asks Abby. Abby looks at Gibbs. "Timmy is missing Gibbs. I ask myself how would it happen. I know that things must be done right by the book on this since this is Timmy that's missing". Abby said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods at Abby. "Abbs", Gibbs said to Abby. Abby looks at Gibbs. "Who ever did this Gibbs must have been wearing gloves. I didn't find figure prints on the note, the cloth, and Timmy's personal things except Timmy's prints on them of course. The note is hand written in cursive, and I analyzed the hand writing and it belong to a woman. The cloth has chloroform on it enough to knock someone out with it. I got McGee's DNA on it. The cloth was used to knock McGee out. I might be wallowing in my self pity, but I did find a partial print on McGee's car. However it didn't get a match on AFIS. The note, it's like the person that wrote it knew McGee long before he worked here". Abby said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Abby. "That's good work Abby". Gibbs said to Abby. Abby looks at Gibbs. "Ducky would like to see the note to see what kind of person we are dealing with". Abby said to Gibbs. Gibbs nods as he leaves a Caf-Pow on her desk and grabs the evidence bag with the note in his hands as he went to autopsy.

In autopsy, Ducky is looking through some papers as Gibbs walks in the room. "Ah Jethro, what can I do for you"? Ducky asks Jethro. Gibbs looks at Ducky. "I need your opinion about this note that was left behind at the crime scene". Gibbs said as he puts the evidence bag that contains the note on the desk.

Ducky looks at the note as he puts on latex gloves. "I am worried about Timothy like the rest of us, Jethro". Ducky said as he reads the note.

'For 18 years, I have love my Timothy love, and he is my truest love. He doesn't except the fact that I truly love him. The women that hurt my Timothy love over the years just puts my Timothy love in a troubling love life. Those that hurt him by hiding something from my Timothy love. Those that hurt him by using his feelings against my Timothy love. Those that hurt him by taking them and stealing things from my Timothy love. Those that hurt him by pretending to be someone else on my Timothy love. It just hurts me that so many people has hurt my Timothy love over the years that makes me want to scream. I have my Timothy love back, and I will have my dreams coming true by being with my Timothy love

Signed

The Lover'

"It seems that this woman is claiming that our Timothy is her truest love. She is calling out on the various women that has hurt him over the years". Ducky said to Gibbs. Gibbs has his glare on the note. "There were people that did hurt Tim when it came to those matters". Gibbs said to Ducky.

Ducky looks at Gibbs. "Yes there was Abigail, Erin, the girl that stole his mail, Claire, and Juilet. However, we never knew about someone that was hiding something from Timothy unless it was someone he knew before he worked here. This woman is under a delusion that Timothy is her truest love". Ducky said to Gibbs. Gibbs nod to Ducky as he leaves autopsy to the squad room.

In the squad room, man with blonde hair with silver and gray fringes and brown eyes is with security guard. Tony and Ziva sees the man walking in with a brief case in his hands as he is wearing a suit. "I am looking for Ms. David and Mr. Gibbs". The man said to them. "It's special agent Gibbs", Gibbs said to the man as he walks in the squad room.

The man looks at Gibbs. "I get a call for an interview. I had to cancel my meetings with clients that need me". The man said to them. Ziva glares at the man. "We are investigating Timothy McGee's disapperence Mr. Stevenson". Ziva said to the man.

The man named Mr. Stevenson has a taken back look on his face. "Oh no did something happen to him"? Mr. Stevenson asks Ziva. "Thats what we are working on, Mr. Stevenson". Gibbs said to Mr. Stevenson. Mr. Stevenson sighs as he went with Ziva and Gibbs to the conference room.

In the conference room, Mr. Stevenson has a concern look on his face as the three of them takes a seat at the conference room. "How did you know McGee"? Gibbs asks Mr. Stevenson as he has the 'I want to know everything look on his face'. Gibbs said to Mr. Stevenson.

Mr. Stevenson looks at Gibbs and Ziva. "It was my daughter Victoria. She and Timothy went to MIT together. Although they were friends, they were shy about their feelings towards each other. She was concerned for Timothy when he was dating Nicole Heatherfield. Timothy looked like she was suffocating him, and Nicole was mentally crazy about him. You could say that Victoria give Timothy the strength and courage to break up with Nicole and getting a restraining order against Nicole. However when Timothy dumped Nicole, she basically lost it. When the restraining order paper work was served back then, Nicole attacked Victoria, and it was Timothy that saved her. He got Victoria to a safe place, and he protected her from Nicole getting to her until the police came. I was grateful for Timothy's actions that I would always be his lawyer for anything he needed. During the trial, Nicole only got sentenced to five years of probation. Her lawyer played the insanity defense and they went for a deal with the procustors on the case. Victoria and Timothy were upset about it. However Nicole also had the restraining order terms as well". Mr. Stevenson said to Gibbs and Ziva.

Ziva has a stunned look on her face as she learns that her friend did a heroic deed when he was in college. "When was the last time you spoke to your daughter, Mr. Stevenson"? Ziva asks Mr. Stevenson.

Mr. Stevenson looks at Ziva. "It was the day before she died in the car crash. Back then, Victoria lost her mother to cancer, and the assault trial got stressed out on her that she asked me if she could take a semester break from MIT. She had good grades, and there wasn't a reason I couldn't say no. She left school in May 1996, and she took a job working for a Mr. Twiz in Crystal Cove North Carolina. It was almost Thanksgiving that she called that she told me that she was ready to return to school. The next day, I get a call that she passed away in hit and run caused by a drunk driver. The police caught the guy. Since then, I never picked up alcohol". Mr. Stevenson said to Ziva.

Gibbs looks at the lawyer. "Did Tim learned about Victoria's death or why she was down there"? Gibbs asks Mr. Stevenson. Mr. Stevenson looks at Gibbs. "I am not sure if she told him why she was going away. However when I told him that she passed away, he was devastated about it. He and Victoria were good together. I haven't heard from Timothy since until he called me last week about the restraining order being dropped since Nicole hasn't contacted or harrassed him in 17 years. He wanted to extend the restraining order, but I explained to him that Nicole served her probation sentence and followed the orders of the restraining order. The only way that the restraining orders could get put back on is if she did something to him. My hands were tied, and I couldn't do anything". Mr. Stevenson said to them.

Gibbs looks at Mr. Stevenson as he doesn't pick any signs that the lawyer is hiding anything else about this. "If you have any more information, please give us a call". Ziva said to Mr. Stevenson. The lawyer nods as he is about to leave the conference room. "I hope you guys will find him". Mr. Stevenson said to Gibbs and Ziva as he leaves the head quarters.

Back in the squad room, Tony has information about Nicole Heatherfield. Gibbs looks at Tony. "Talk to me, DiNozzo", Gibbs said to Tony. "Nicole Heatherfield aka the psycho lady, she has an assault charge from 95 that she only did probation for. She has been teaching in Crystal Cove High School North Carolina since 1998. Her phone is on off, and her land line is disconnected". DiNozzo said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks at Tony. "If she makes any calls to anyone, I want to know who she is calling the minute it happens". Gibbs said to Tony as he leaves the room to get coffee. 'McGee, what kind if trouble did you get yourself into'? Gibbs thought to himself.

In North Carolina

It is around midnight as Nicole and the man is walking down stairs into the basement of her house. Nicole smiles at Tim like she is high on something. "Oh my Timothy love, it's time for you to be moved where I will have more time to spend time with you". Nicole said to Tim. Tim looks at Nicole and the man that's with her.

"You will not get away with this, Nicoe. There are people that will be looking for me. I am a federal agent now, Nicole". Tim said to Nicole. The man next to Nicole has a stunned look on his face as he turns towards Nicole. "You had me helping you kidnap a federal agent, sis. Do you have any idea what this will do my career as a cop"? The man said to Nicole.

Tim has a taken back look on his face as the man is his sister. "Tell your psychotic sister to let me go". Tim said to the man. He punches Tim in the face.  
"No one insults my sister and gets away with it. You broke my sister's heart years ago". The man said to Tim.

Tim looks at the man. "You don't deserve to call yourself a cop. If you knew what she has done, you wouldn't be helping her with this". Tim said to the man.

Nicole looks at the man. "Dan brother don't hurt my Timothy love. He just doesn't know that we will be back together. Plus I have successfully got the security guard out cold, so I can move my Timothy love to the school basement. I even got the security at the school down as well". Nicole said to the man named Dan.

Dan sighs as he went to the side door of the house. He opens the back of the van doors. Dan got the wheelchair ramp down on the ground. Inside, Nicole has a cloth with chloroform on it. Tim looks at Nicole as he struggles in his bounds. "Let me go, Nicole", Tim said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Tim. "Now, now Timothy love you need to be quiet now". Nicole said as she puts the cloth on Tim's nose and mouth. Tim went out cold as he breathed in the drug. Nicole wheels him out from her basement to the wheelchair ramp of the van. Dan presses a button in the van to get the wheelchair in the van. He got the wheelchair in place as Nicole shuts the back of the van door. She gets in the van and drive towards the school.

It only take them a few minutes to get in to the school. They bring McGee into the abandoned basement of the school. Dan puts McGee in a wooden chair as he duck tapes his wrists and feet. Nicole puts a piece of duck tape over his mouth. "I will be back my Timothy love", Nicole said as they leave the school basement back to Nicole's house.


	5. Chapter 5

A different kind of Hero

Chapter 4: Finding out the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, PERIOD.

It is a nice day as Laura got up for school. She has a simple blouse with a blue and silver plaid skirt and black flats. She puts on a butterfly shaped pendant necklace on her neck as she grabs her stuff. She has a concerned look on her face as she thinks about what she saw that early morning before she headed in the school building. 'Why was Ms. Heatherfield and my dad's partner wheeling an out cold man to house house? Plus who can I tell about it, and who will believe me'? Laura thought to herself as she head down stairs for breakfast.

Her dad, Michael Askew notices Laura walking into the kitchen. He has his badge and shield on his belt. He has chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He has a athletic but muscular body type. "Morning Laura", Michael Askew said to his daughter Laura. Laura looks at her dad. "Morning dad", Laura said as she grabs a simple breakfast.

Michael notices the tone in Laura's voice. "Are you half awake, Laura"? Michael asks Laura. Laura looks at her dad. "Yeah, you know me too well, dad. I can't lie to save my life". Laura said to her dad. Michael grins as puts a bagel with a strawberry yogurt in front of Laura. "Laura, Dan will be coming over to watch the football game on television". Michael said to his daughter.

Laura looks at her dad with a concern look on her face. "That's great dad", Laura said to Michael. Michael notices the concern look on Laura's face. "Something wrong Laura"? Michael asks Laura.

Laura looks at her dad. "I have to study for the Advanced Chemistry midterm coming up, dad. Plus Tommy will be freaking out about the midterm, and he will need my tutoring". Laura said to her dad. Michael nods as he understands. "Alright, just call me if you are going to study at Tommy's tonight". Michael said to Laura.

Laura nods as she finishes breakfast and grabs her school bag with completed homework assignments as her purse. "I will see you later, dad". Laura said as she leaves the house for school. Michael has a curious look on trying to figure out Laura is hiding from him.

At school, Laura notices her teacher coming out from a door. 'Thats strange what is Ms. Heatherfield doing down there'? Laura thought to herself. She walk towards the lunchroom. Laura notices something falling out from Ms. Heatherfield's hand. Ms. Heatherfield turns down towards the hallway not realizing that she dropped a flash drive.

Laura notices the flash drive on the floor as she picks it up ands it in her bag. "Hey Laura", her best friend Tommy said to her as he walk towards her. Laura looks at Tommy. "Hey Tommy", Laura said to Tommy as she notices that Tommy has his advanced chemistry book in his hand.

Tommy looks at Laura. "Laura, I need your tutoring. The state playoff game and the upcoming midterm in Ms. Heatherfield's class really have me in a tussle. Can you come over to tutor me"? Tommy said to Laura. Laura looks at Tommy. "Yeah, I will be at your house after work at Mr. Twiz". Laura said to Tommy.

Tommy smiles as he knows that he can count on Laura. "That's cool, Laura", Tommy said to Laura. They went to lunch.

Later on in the last class of the day, Laura and the rest of the class including Tommy notices how Ms. Heatherfield is freaking out. 'Where is it? It doesn't have the midterm on it, but it does have things on it that no one has business looking on it. It even has six levels of encryption it. I may be a former computer programmer, but I am still a good one'. Nicole thought to herself.

After school, Laura notices Ms. Heatherfield went to the same door that she saw her coming out from earlier that day. Laura has a suspicious look on her face. She grabs her phone and puts it on video. She presses the record on the phone, and she puts her phone through the door.

Down in the basement, Nicole went towards Tim. "Hello Timothy love, I am here". Nicole said as she removes the duck tape from Tim's mouth. Tim looks at Nicole. "Where am I, and why are you doing this"? Tim asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Tim. "Oh Timothy love, I want to get back together with you. You have been hurt for so long by various women". Nicole said to Tim.

Tim glares at Nicole. "That maybe true, Nicole, but I made a promise to Victoria years ago that I will never get back together with you psychotic witch". Tim said to Nicole.

Nicole glares at Tim as she punches him in the face. "No, Victoria has hurt you like all of the others. You never knew it". Nicole said to Tim as she grabs a fresh strip of duck tape to put it over Tim's mouth. "I will be back Timothy love". Nicole said as she heads back upstairs.

Laura quickly grabs her phone and went into the girls bathroom to hide. She hits the stop recording button on her phone as she realizes that she has to tell someone about this. 'Who is Victoria, and how does my teacher know this man that she keeping captive at the school? This is really strange'. Laura thought to herself as she leaves to go to Mr. Twiz.

Mr. Twiz notices Laura walking in an eccentric looking building. Mr. Twiz has sleek jet black hair and blue gray eyes. He has geeky glasses like Laura's glasses. He has a white button down shirt with brown pants and penny loafer shoes. He even has a pocket protector in his shirt.

"My computer protégé, what has kept you at school? Was it those silly baboons from the cheerleading squad again"? Mr. Twiz asks Laura. Laura looks at Mr. Twiz. "No Mr. Twiz, I got stuck in traffic. What kind of computer problems people had to bring to you". Laura lies to her boss.

Mr. Twiz looks at Laura. "People just don't understand that computers are complicated and complex machines, my computer protégé. Is there something troubling your complex mind"? Mr. Twiz asks Laura.

Laura looks at Mr. Twiz. "I found this flash drive at school today. It might be empty, but I am not sure so I brought it to you". Laura said to Mr. Twiz as she pulls out the flash drive to hand over to Mr. Twiz. Mr. Twiz looks at the flash drive. "It looks like your normal run of the mill flash drive that you buy at the office shop. I will take a look at it". Mr. Twiz said to Laura.

They went into a room where Mr. Twiz has a lot of computers that he personally built into his own super computer. Laura is amazed with the amount of computers in this room. "Mr. Twiz, is that a super computer"? Laura asks Mr. Twiz. Mr. Twiz looks at Laura. "Yes my computer protégé, this is my very own super computer that I have built. There is no computer virus that can bring this computer down. Let's see what's on this flash drive". Mr. Twiz said to Laura as he puts the flash drive into the USP port.

Mr. Twiz is looking at the computer screen as he notices that the information on the flash drive is more complex than first thought. "This will take just a few minutes to crack these encryptions". Mr. Twiz said as he easily got through like it was nothing.

Mr. Twiz looks at the screen again and notices old pictures of Tim and Nicole, documents, and another picture of Victoria. "Oh sweet motherboard, Victoria", Mr. Twiz said to himself. Laura looks at the picture of Victoria. "Mr. Twiz, did you know her, and it was very quick on how you got through the encryptions"? Laura said to Mr. Twiz.

Mr. Twiz looks at Laura. "Laura, my computer protégé, Victoria was once employee years ago. You look a lot like her. She even had that necklace you are wearing now". Mr. Twiz said to Laura. Laura looks at her butterfly shaped pendant necklace around  
her neck.

"You knew her", Laura said to Mr. Twiz. Mr. Twiz looks at Laura. "I sure did my computer protégé. It seems like only yesterday in cyber space when she came in with your parents. She fully explained what was wrong with a computer that a customer brought in earlier that day. Even though she was in a circumstance, I gave her a job. I even saw you as a baby at the hospital when you were born. Victoria had the greatest amount of courage to give you up for adoption, and your parents adopted you. When she left in November, she have me a hand written letter. A few hours later, I get a call from your dad that Victoria died in a car crash by a baboon of a drunk driver. I never read the letter because hand written letters are always filled with heart ache". Mr. Twiz said to Laura.

Laura looks at Mr. Twiz. "Did he ever talk about my birth father"? Laura asks Mr. Twiz with a curious look on her face. Mr. Twiz looks at Laura. "No, I couldn't got to talk about that with her. It's the only encryption that I couldn't break. When I look at the picture of Victoria and you, the only thing I can tell that you have your birth fathers green eyes". Mr. Twiz said to Laura.

Around 6:00, Laura leaves Mr. Twiz's place. Mr. Twiz hands Laura the letter that her birth mother Victoria gave him. Laura heads over to Tommy's house for tutoring session and dinner. However it is around 10 as Laura arrives at her house. As she walks in the house, Dan and her dad Michael are watching a football game. "Laura, you are home". Michael said to Laura. "Yeah dad", Laura said to her dad.

Dan looks at Laura. "It's good to see you kid". Dan said to Laura. Laura looks at Dan as she knows that Dan is up to something. "Hello Mr. Heatherfield", Laura said to Dan. Laura turns to her dad. "I am going up to the attic". Laura said to her dad as she went upstairs.

Michael and Dan look at each other with perplexed looks on their faces as Laura went up stairs. "I wonder what's that about. She usually calls me Dan or Uncle Dan, but never Mr. Heatherfield". Dan said to Michael. Michael looks at Dan. "I am not sure Dan". Michael said to Dan. "It must be a teenage thing". Dan said to Michael as he leave the house. "See you at the station, partner". Dan said to Michael. "Yeah right back at you partner". Michael said as he watches Dan leaving the house.

Michael went up to the attic as Laura is looking through a box labeled Victoria on it. "So why so formal with my partner, Laura"? Michael asks Laura with a I want some answers on his face.

Laura looks at Michael. "I felt like it, dad. Am I adopted"? Laura asks her dad. Michael has a taken back look on his face about the change of subject. "Yes you are Laura. Why do you want to know"? Michael asks Laura.

Laura looks at her dad. "Mr. Twiz told me that I remind him of her when she worked for him". Laura said to her dad. Michael sighs as he realizes that this conversation is starting. "Your mother and I were going to tell you the truth together when you started high school. You see your mother and I met Victoria in May 1996 at Lulu's Diner. She was about four months pregnant back then. Your mom took pity on her since she was alone and in the condition that she was in. She was a student at MIT, and she had to get away for a while from stress from her mom's death and school. We took her in. She even fixed our computer that night, and we knew that she can get a job easily with Mr. Twiz. Your mom and Victoria got along so well together. She took her to her doctor appointments and the baby things. She told us that she was planning to give up her baby for adoption. We always wanted to have a child. She never told the birth father, but she did tell us that she and him were young. She didn't want to pin a baby on him while being at MIT. You came into the world on November 10th. Your mother named you, Laura Victoria Askew. She always wanted to name a child Laura, and Victoria is after your birth mother. Victoria knew that you were happy with us. Although she did stay with us for two more weeks after that, she was ready to head back to Massachusetts. On November 24th, Victoria passed away in that car crash. The driver was drunk from hanging out with his buddies". Michael explains it to Laura.

Laura looks at her dad. "I am glad that you told me the truth dad, and I wish mom was here as well. Did my birth mother ever talked about my birth father"? Laura asks Michael. Michael looks at Laura. "Not really, she did tell us that his name was Tim, and he gave her that necklace on her birthday in April 1996". Michael said to Laura.

Laura looks at Michael. "Thanks dad, I am going to take this box to my room. I want to know more about Victoria". Laura said to Michael. Michael nods as Laura takes two boxes down to her room.

In Laura's room, Laura is looking through a couple of boxes. She sees a picture of young Tim McGee and Victoria at MIT. She notices a letter that was ready to be sent to Tim. 'Thats strange, why did she never sent the letter to my birth father'? Laura thought to herself.

'Dear Timothy,

By now you are wondering why I truly left MIT back in May of 1996. The truth is that although I did get stressed from the trial and my mother's passing, I am pregnant with your child. I couldn't tell you because you are young student at MIT. Plus I bet that your father went ballistic if you got a woman pregnant. I gave birth to a baby girl named Laura, and I gave her up for adoption. She is in good and capable hands with them. They can provide love and support that we couldn't do while at MIT. I never want to hurt you, Tim. Plus you have to promise me that you will never get back together with Nicole Heatherfield like you said that you do. Nicole will never understand the kind of love that you and I share. If I am not alive by the time you read this, please don't hate your daughter. She doesn't know about you. Just know that I will always love you and watch over you. I will always watch over Laura as she grows up.

Love and forever always  
Victoria'.

Laura has a bad feeling deep down inside as she realizes that her biological father is trouble. She puts the videos that she made on her cell phone and puts it on her computer. She then puts it on a flash drive, (not Ms. Heatherfield's). Laura grabs a piece of paper to write down a letter to her dad. She puts the letter in an envelope along with the flash drive.

Laura looks at a calendar on her desk that tomorrow will be Friday. 'This mission will be dangerous, but this is something I must do. I am going clean up this mess that I got into alone'. Laura thought to herself. She notices the news being on down stairs about Timothy McGee's disappearance with a tip line number. "If you have any information about the disappearance, you are urged to call this number". The reporter said on the television. Laura wrote the number on her palm as she went towards bed for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A different kind of Hero

Chapter 5: The Message Sent and Recieved.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS, PERIOD.

It is early morning that Friday as Laura got up for school. She knows what she is getting into with this rescue. She has secretly puts her message to her dad in his work bag. She has some water and a first aid kit in bag. She has her glasses with a hidden camera on it and it's connected to her computer, and she had the tip number already in her phone.

Laura looks at the picture of her birth mother and father on her desk. 'It might not be how you would want to meet your long lost biological daughter, Tim, but it's how it's going to happen. Plus mom, if you are watching over me, I am going to protect my dad from that crazy witch'. Laura thought to herself as she grabs her stuff as she leaves before Michael does.

It is 6:45 am as Laura arrive at the school. She knows that today is going to be a long day in her life. Throughout the day, students and teachers notice the change in Laura's demeanor about the state playoff game tonight.

Tommy notices Laura at her looker. He also notices how she isn't excited about the game like everyone else is. "Hey Laura, are you looking forward to the football game? Plus I even got a seat for you on the bus for the game tonight". Tommy said to Laura. Laura sighs as she needs to tell Tommy something really important.

Laura takes Tommy towards a private area to talk. Tommy realizes that something is really wrong. "Laura what's going on"? Tommy asks Laura. Laura looks at Tommy. "Tommy please listen to me as I tell you that I am not going to the game. Ms. Heatherfield is holding someone captive here at the school. I saw her and my dad's partner wheeling a man to her house. I over heard her talking to this man in the school basement. This man and Ms. Heatherfield knew each other from school. This man is my biological father. He never knew that my birth mother gave me up for adoption. What I am going to do is going to do is dangerous. I am going to try to save him. I got into this mess alone, and I have to clean it up". Laura said to Tommy.

Tommy has a stunned look on his face. "Laura, are you sure you want to do this? What if Ms. Heatherfield hurts you? Why didn't you tell your dad about this"? Tommy asks Laura. Laura looks at Tommy. "My dad and Dan knew each other for years and my dad trusted him with his life. If I told him without hard proof, he wouldn't believe me. Tommy, I will be alright. I have my birth mother's courage to do this". Laura said to Tommy.

Tommy sighs as he realizes what Laura is telling him. "Ok, if I don't get a text from you by 5:30, I will tell the principal. Please be careful, Laura", Tommy said to Laura. Laura nods to Tommy. "Thank you for understanding, Tommy", Laura said to Tommy as she walks away from Tommy.

Tommy notices his best friend walking towards her next class. He can't help but worry about her, and yet the big game is tonight. 'Oh Laura why did you pick today to do this'? Tommy thought to himself.

Later on that day, the students, teachers, football players, band members, and cheerleaders are getting on the bus for an early dismissal. Tommy look in the crowd of a few students that are it not going to the game. He notices that Laura is not in the crowd of students. 'Laura please be ok', Tommy thought to himself.

Laura went to the door that leads to the basement. She takes a deep breath as opens the door to the basement. 'This is it, Laura. There is no turning back'. Laura thought to herself as she walks down stairs to the basement. She is holding her cell phone in her hands with the tip line number ready to call.

In the basement, Tim is still struggling in the rope bounds that Dan put on him since Tuesday. He notices light from the top of the stairs. His eyes widen as he wonders if it's his captor or if it's someone rescuing him. He hears a young teenagers voice talking over the phone. "Please you got to send help, the captive man is being held at Crystal Cove High School. I saw my teacher and my dad's partner wheeling him to her house on Monday". The female said as she is talking over the phone.

Tim is taken back on the young teenager coming down here to save a stranger. The teen looks at Tim as she is holding her phone in her hands. "I am going to remove the duck tape from your mouth". The teenage girl said to Tim as she removes the duck tape from him.

Tim looks at the girl. "Thank you, who are you"? Tim asks the girl. She looks at Tim. "My name is Laura, Laura Askew, and I am going to get you out". Laura said to Tim as she went to the bounds on his wrist. "This rope is too tight". Laura said as she is struggling to get the rope loosened. She is holding on the phone. "I am looking at him right now. He has mousy brown hair and green eyes. Please get this message to NCIS". Laura said over the phone.

Nicole walks down into the basement. She is shocked to see one of her students trying to free Tim. "Laura what are you doing down here"? Nicole asks Laura. Laura looks at Ms. Heatherfield with a glare in her eyes. "I should be asking you the same question". Laura said to Ms. Heatherfield.

grabs Laura's cellphone from Laura's hand as she puts it in a beaker of water. Tim looks at them. He has a shocked look on his face. "You are not supposed to be down here, Laura. This is between me and my Timothy love". Ms. Heatherfield said to Laura.

Laura looks at Ms. Heatherfield with a determined look on her face. "Let him go, and I will take his place". Laura said to her teacher. Tim has a stunned look on his face that a teenage is willing to be held captive for someone he never met before.

Ms. Heatherfield is glaring at Laura as she grabs another cloth that has chloroform on it. "My Timothy Love is not going anywhere, and neither are you". Ms. Heatherfield said as she walk towards Laura with the cloth in her hands.

Tim notices the butterfly pendant necklace that Laura is wearing. 'Thats the necklace that I gave to Victoria for her birthday back in 1996. Tim watches Ms. Heatherfield putting the cloth on Laura's mouth and nose. "Stop it Nicole, she has nothing to do with it". Tim said to Nicole.

Laura went out cold as she falls to the floor. Nicole glares at Tim. "On the contrary, my Timothy love. She has everything to do with this". Nicole said as she puts Laura in the other chair. She puts duck tape on her wrists and ankles. Tim is wondering what Nicole is talking about. 'I can't believe that a teenage girl is involved in this. I don't understand why this girl would go so far to do this'. Tim thought to himself.

In DC at NCIS headquarters, The team is worried about Tim. Tony has not done a movie quote. Ziva has a scowl on her face like she is ready to pounce on who did this. Abby is frantic with worry about Tim. Gibbs has been calling Tony by his first name. The only ones are holding Team Gibbs together are Ducky and Jimmy.

Vance comes in the squad room with some news. Gibbs looks at Vance. "Gibbs, you should bring your team to the conference room. We got a hot tip". Vance said to them.

This perks Tony up as he looks at Vance. "How hot of a tip are we talking here"? Tony asks Vance. Vance turns to Tony. "Hot enough that you can here Tim's voice and along with our suspect". Vance said to them. Gibbs eyes widened as he calls Ducky and Abby to get to the conference room.

In the conference room, Vance plays the tip for them. Abby is in tears as she hear Tim's voice and how the teenage girl is trying to free Tim. Ziva is shocked and stunned to listen to the tip while Tony is taken back to what is on the tip. "Tony, Ziva, you call local Leo's in Crystal Cove about this. Then be ready to go down there". Gibbs said to them. Vance looks at Gibbs. "I will make that call to the local Leo's down there, Gibbs. You, Tony, and Ziva go down there to rescue them". Vance said to them.

Gibbs nods to Vance as they leave the conference room to the squad room as they grab their sig and jackets, and badges. 'Hang on Tim, we are coming'. Gibbs thought to himself.

On the bus heading towards the game is playing tonight, Tommy is worried about Laura. He looks at his phone and it was after 5:30. 'Laura, you must have gotten caught by Ms. Heatherfield'. Tommy thought to himself. He leaves his seat to seat with the principal.

Principal Storms notices Tommy with a concern look on his face. "Tommy what's wrong"? Principal Storms asks Tommy. Tommy looks at the principal. "It's Laura, she is in trouble. She told me that Ms. Heatherfield has some one captive at the school". Tommy said to the principal.

The other students on the bus are shocked to hear this. "What did that girl do now? A female cheerleader said to her friend. "I always knew Ms. Heatherfield is crazy but this". A male student said to a friend as he nods.

Principal Storms look at Tommy. "Are you sure about this, Tommy"? Principal Storms asks Tommy with a concern look on his face. "I am sure. I told Laura if she didn't text me by 5:30; I will tell you". Tommy said to Principal Storms.

The principal got on his cell phone to call Laura's dad at the police station. "Hello", Michael said over the phone. "Mr. Askew, this is Principal storms. Is your daughter with you"? Principal Storms asks Michael. Michael has a taken back look on his face. "No, I didn't even seen her when she left for school this morning". Michael said to Principal Storms. "Is she at work right now"? Principal storms asks Michael. "No, her boss Mr. Twiz called earlier and told me that she never made it in to Twiz's computer repair today. Is my daughter in some sort of trouble"? Michael asks Principal Storms.

Principal Storms sighs. As he doesn't want to tell him. "She is in trouble, Michael". Principal Storms said to Michael. Michael sighs, "alright thanks for telling me this". Michael said as he grabs his jacket. He notices an envelope in his work bag. Michael puts the envelope in his pocket as he went home hoping that his daughter is there.

Michael leaves the police station to head back to the house. "Laura, are you here? The principal called said that you are in trouble". Michael said as he went up to Laura's room. Michael notices something on Laura's labtop as he realizes that something is really wrong. 'Oh Saints Alive, Laura, what have you gotten yourself into'. Michael said as he takes Laura's labtop back to the police station.

The captain sees Michael coming in with Laura's labtop in tow. "Michael, my office now", the captain said to Michael as he went into the captain's office. The captain notices Michael's distraught look on his face. "I just got a call from a federal agency in DC telling me that your daughter send a tip about a missing federal agent. They will be here in a few hours leading the rescue to get them out". The captain said to Michael.

Michael looks at the captain. "Why didn't she come to me about this? My daughter is in danger because she didn't came to me about this. She left this note for me, and look at this on her labtop. She and this man are held captive at the school". Michael said to the captain as he shows his boss what is going on at the school.

The captain has a shocked look on his face. "My god, I always knew your daughter is smart but this. What does the note say". The captain said to Michael. Michael hands the note over to the captain. The captain sees the letter and a flash drive in the envelope. Michael looks at the flash drive. "What's on this"? Captain asks Michael. Michael looks at the captain. "There is only one way to find out". Michael said to the captain.

In a different room, Michael, the captain, and a technical guy are around a computer. "Let's see what this flash drive has on it". The tech said to them. He plugs the flash drive into his computer. Michael has a shocked look on his face as he sees Dan helping his daughter's teacher wheeling an out cold man to her house. He has even more of a shocked look on his face about the recording Laura made of Ms. Heatherfield and Tim talking.

Michael leaves the room with an angry look on his face. The captain rushes after him. "Michael wait", the captain said to Michael. Michael turns around and looks at the captain. "Why Laura did not tell me about Dan"? Michael asks the captain.

The captain looks at Michael. "You should read this to find out". The captain said to Michael. Michael nods as the captain hands Michael the letter. Michael sits down in the captains office.

'Dad

If you are reading this letter, then it means that I am in trouble. If you have gotten my labtop, you are seeing what is going on right now. I didn't tell you about Dan because he is your most trusted partner, and if I did tell you without hard proof, you would not have believed me. Ms. Heatherfield is holding my biological father captive in the basement of the school. On the flash drive is the video I made of her and Dan wheeling him in. The other video is recording of her and my biological dad talking. I have to clean up this mess on my own, dad.

Love

Laura'

Michael has a furious look on his face as he remembers about what Dan told him about things during the week. Michael walk out from the captains office as he notices Dan on the phone. "My plan is falling apart, Dan. I need you here now to get started with phase 3". Nicole said to him. "What happened that got the plan fallen apart"? Dan asks Nicole. "That student of mine Laura came down here and ruined everything. I want you to bring a car here, so me and my Timothy love can escape". Nicole said to Dan.

Then it hits Dan in the face. "Laura is down there with him. She is my partner's daughter. I thought the plan is take your ex boyfriend from college and you have your little fantasy with him. How did she get involved in this"? Dan asks Nicole. "How should I know, Dan. Just get down here, now". Nicole said to Dan.

"Put the phone down, Dan, and you are finished". Michael said to Dan. The captain and other police officers glare at Dan. Dan looks at Michael as he put his phone down. "Michael, I don't know how Laura got involved in this. You got to believe me". Dan said to Michael. Michael glares at Dan. "I already know, Dan. Laura has already told me". Michael said as he puts hand cuffs on Dan.

Dan looks at Michael as he has cuffs on him. "Michael buddy, I didn't want to get involved with my sister's plans". Dan said to Michael. Michael looks at Dan. "Dan, you are a dirty cop, and I don't stand by them". Michael said to Dan. Other officers take Dan to booking as Michael sighs about his long time friend and partner.

Back at the school, Nicole is furious that Dan isn't coming to do this. Laura is awake as she watches her teacher freaking out about her plan falling apart at the seams. Tim looks at Nicole. "Now what are you going to do? Your brother isn't here to help you". Tim said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Tim and then glares at Laura. "If she didn't butt in to this, you and I would have been making our escape to get married". Nicole said to Tim. Laura cringes at the thought of her biological dad getting married to her. "Victoria, my birth mother would never allowed it". Laura said to Nicole.

Nicole went over to Laura as she punches Laura in the face. "You had to be the splitting image of the one that hurt my Timothy love the most". Nicole said to Laura as she punches Laura in the face a few more times. Tim is getting furious with Nicole. "Get away from her, Nicole, if you want to hit someone, hit me". Tim said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Tim as she notices Laura's face getting bruised. "I will be back later, Timothy love. By the time I get back, you have better decide who you want to be with". Nicole said as she leaves the basement and drives away in her van.

Tim looks at Laura with a concern look on his face. "Laura, are you ok"? Tim asks Laura. Laura looks at Tim. "Not really, being held captive isn't part of the plan". Laura said Tim. Tim's eyes widen as he is hearing this. "Your what", Tim said to Laura. Laura looks at Tim. "I got myself into this mess. I saw Ms. Heatherfield and my dad's partner wheeling you to her house. I couldn't get anyone else involved in this. I have to clean up this mess". Laura says to Tim.

Tim has a shocked look on his face as he knows that what Laura said is a Gibbs's rule. "Rule #45", Tim said to Laura. Laura has a confused look on her face. "Rule 45, what's that", Laura asks Tim. Tim looks at Laura. "It's my boss's rule about cleaning up a mess. The necklace where did you get it"? Tim asks Laura.

Laura looks at Tim. "I got it for my 13th birthday. My parents told me that it once belonged to my birth mother Victoria. Why you ask? Did you knew her"? Laura asks Tim.

Tim looks at Laura. "Yes I did. I gave Victoria that necklace for her birthday in April 1996. I remember the last time I saw her back in May 1996. She told me that she needed to get away after that trial and her mom's passing. When were you born"? Tim asks Laura.

Laura looks at Tim. "November 10, 1996 why you ask"? Laura asks Tim. Tim has a shocked look on his face as he starts to realize that Laura is his biological daughter. "Victoria left school because she was pregnant wasn't she". Tim said to Laura. Laura looks at Tim. "Yes, she has a letter for you that she was going to send to you. It's in my bag if we can get out of here". Laura said to Tim.

Tim looks at Laura. "You have it with you". Tim said to Laura. "Yeah, the plan was to get you out of here and take you to the police station. However that plan changed when my psycho teacher came back down here. Plus it also changed when I told her to let you go and I will take your place". Laura said to Tim.

Tim notices Laura's bag close by to the wall. "You are really brave for doing this. Do you realize that"? Tim asks Laura. "I got my birth mother's courage because she gave me up for adoption". Laura said to Tim.

Tim notices the light on Laura's glasses. "Laura is there a camera in your glasses"? Tim asks Laura. Laura looks at Tim. "Yeah, I outfitted my glasses with a hidden camera. It is connected to my labtop. If my dad has my labtop, he will know that we are here". Laura said to Tim.

Tim is taken back on what Laura told him. "Brave and resourceful", Tim said to Laura. Laura has a small smile on her face. "I hope that my dad is catching that psycho teacher". Laura said to Tim. Tim looks at Laura. "So your dad is a cop", Tim said to Laura. "Yeah he is the best detective in the city". Laura said to Tim.

At the police station, Michael is pacing and waiting for the Feds to arrive. The captain looks at Michael. "They will be here soon, and there is a bolo for Nicole Heatherfield". The captain said to Michael.

Michael looks at the captain. "I do understand why Laura did what she did. Dan betrayed the force in helping her teacher and his sister. Laura means the whole world to me". Michael said to the captain. The captain suddenly realizes what her labtop has on it. "Michael, you brought in Laura's labtop right". The captain said to Michael.

Michael looks at the captain. "Yes I did. It looks like Laura is streaming a video to the computer". Michael said to the captain. The two people went back into the captain's office as they see the video streaming on her computer. The captain looks at Michael. "She wanted to get her message across and she did". The captain said to Michael.

Just then Team Gibbs arrive at the police station, "I am looking for Michael Askew". Gibbs said as Michael and the captain walk out from the captain's office. "I am Michael". Michael as he looks at the three people in the station. "I am Captain Newman, you all might want to see this". Captain Newman said to them.

They look at each other as they went into the office. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva looks on Laura's labtop of the streamed video coming from where Laura and Tim is being held. "There is our Tim. Where is the school, and where is Nicole Heatherfield"? Gibbs asks Captain Newman.

Captain Newman looks at Gibbs. "We have a bolo on her van, and we also have another suspect in custody in the connection of your agents disappearance". Captain Newman said to Gibbs. Michael picks up his cell phone. "Where, you pulled over Nicole Heatherfield. When, bring her here". Michael said to the State patroller. "State Patrol just pulled over Nicole trying to get away on the highway". Michael said to them.

Tony and Ziva sigh in relief as their main suspect is caught. Gibbs looks at Captain Newman. "The school is two miles away from here. We will give you guys escort there". Captain Newman said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nods as they and Micheal leave the police station. "Let's go and let's move", Michael said to them. Gibbs looks at Tony and Ziva. "You heard him", Gibbs said to them.

Back at the school, Laura and Tim wait in the basement. "It's taking Ms. Heatherfield too long to get back. Do you think the police has caught her"? Laura asks Tim.

Tim looks at Laura. "I hope so Laura. I hope you are right about it". Tim said as he continues to struggle in his bounds. Little do they know that the school buses are back at the school. There are a small crowd of students including Tommy is waiting for the police to rescue Laura and the missing agent.


End file.
